John Linc
by Youthintruth
Summary: "To much hate changes you kid and it looks like it already has
1. Intro

**Sooooo this is something new and we'll see how it goes now that No Love Loud is done.**

A kid in a all black suit with short white haired walked along side a man with a black suit on but with short black and a scare on his face he was known as John wick.

Lincoln is on top of a tall building laying down looking into a scope of a sniper rifle. John wick walked into a building with a tactical assault rifle and started spraying down enemies. Lincoln looked down through the sniper and touched his earpiece. "John are you ready, I see the taget" Lincoln waiting for the signal as he wwatched a man run to a car surrounded by men. "Do it kid" John ran up and all the men around the car pointed guns at him and he froze. Not one second later a bullet was sent flying killing five of the men around the car and taking out the driver.

Another shot was sent out taking out five more and a wheel on the car while John wick was clearing thing up, killing all that remained. "It's clear kid get down from there and go to the hotel." Lincoln took a deep breath out and packed up his sniper rifle while humming a tune. John wick walked up and saw his target in between two dead bodyguards panicking. He raised his gun and shot him in the head. "You raised a fine sniper there Rita, same can't be said about the others." John walked away from his target and went back to the hotel.

**Something new in the works and we'll so how it goes.**


	2. 1

**We got something for John linc. Ideas welcomed.**

Lincoln woke up with his eyes in green and in a calm state, he looked around and got out off his bed not saying a word to anyone. He steps where silent as he moved our of his room, no noise came from the boy as if he wasn't even there. His family had abused the young boy mentally and physical but when the one person he trusted the most, his girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend Clyde he didn't snap he broke. She just asked him to follow her and declared she had been fucking him for a long ass time, way before they even dated and said she never loved him.

That was the day he came to the conclusion he was nothing, he had no talents or was great at something like his sister. who constantly put it in his face he was nothing but a disappointment to the family. His grandfather was the only one who gave a damn, after he died he knew that life was gonna be hard for himself.

But one day he found out he was good in something but he never had a passion for it, he did however save a girls life with it and she never saw his face. It was a good thing she didn't see his face, he didn't want to be bothered by attention in that category.

Lincoln went into the bathroom and washed up, he then went back to his room after watching his sister through stuff at him and got dressed for school. He closed and locked the door and looked around to see if anyone was watching, he pushed a button under his desk. He looked up as part off the wall opened above his desk showcasing a black M40A5 sniper rifle, a FN SCAR, A Glock .45 Caliber G.A.P, and a M9 Bayonet Military Knife.He checked everything before pushing the button again closing the wall, he walked out of his room and downstairs to see his sisters and parents gone. He sighed as he walked to school in the rain again.

**Fifteen**** minutes later**

Lincoln walked in the school wet with a frown a on his face, everyone stared at him as he walked down the hall. No one dared to look his way, the look in his eyes and the stories that we're told about him.

It was a new year with new students who already we're scared of him and we're whispering stories. "They say he beat up the hope football team. They say he handle Lynnsanity herself. They say he went crazy and beat down a bunch a grown men it was twelve of them." All the students kept speaking on the rumors about him which made him scowl. He went to his locker and unlocked it grabbing a bag and walked to his class. All the while students still making rumors of him and staring in fear. "Do you think he'll handle the new girl today" "He may be able to but she's already taken down three boys by herself, and that's two less than what he did on his first day" the students said gossiping about him.

Lincoln walked down the hall to see clyde in an all black tuxedo with a worried look. "They left you home again didn't they?" Lincoln nodded to Clyde's question not wanting to speak with others around.

**Five**** minutes Later**

Lincoln sat in class with the teacher talking about math, he wasn't paying attention and was staring out the window to the sky. 'Why do I need to take this class when I already know all my math for the next ten years." Lincoln sighed as the class door swung open and the principal walked in. He pointed towards an empty seat next to Lincoln who was still looking out the window and didn't notice a latino girl walk in the classroom. She had on tangtop with blue shorts and a purple jacket around her waist. She looked at where the principal was pointed and saw Lincoln not focused on her, she smiled at the thought on the torture she was gonna put him through.

The principle left after telling the teacher to watch her like a to which the teacher agreed. Ronnie looked at Lincoln with a smirk and tapped his shoulder, he didn't turn his face towards her only having his eyes move towards her direction. She cocked her fist ready to punch him as he slightly moved his head in her direction a little. She swung her fist towards his face face making everyone in class watch as Lincoln caught her fist with his hand.Lincoln slammed his hand on his desk lifting his entire body out of his desk and kicked her on the side all in one motion. The class watched in worry with the girl being pushed back and not flown across the room like the others who tried Lincoln. The teacher ran towards the two and stood better them, "that's enough! It's a new school year and I am not having a fight on the first day of school, so both of you stop it!" Lincoln gave her a glance and sat back down while the girl did the same, the teacher walked back to her seat and felt a balled up paper hit the back of her head.

She turned around to see the Latino girl with a smug look on her face while Lincoln slowly shook his head. "Ronnie Ann why are trying me today... you know what go to the principals office, I can't deal with you." Ronnie Ann didn't move an inch and just laughed at the teacher, "how about I go if snow white hair over goes with me." The teacher frowned at the offer but sighed in defeat knowing she won't leave till she got what she wanted but why Lincoln she'll never know. "Fine. Lincoln take her to the principal's office for me and don't hurt her." Lincoln got up and walked towards the door but Ronnie Ann didn't move still. Lincoln growled under his breath and walked to her desk and picked her up, holding her from his shoulder and walked out the class with her kicking and screaming while being impressed at the same time.

**We'll leave it at that for now I've been thinking of making it it's own thing we'll see as always. I hope you all have a wonderful day peace.**


	3. 2

**Let's do this**

Lincoln was in between two skyscrapers, but to be more descriptive Lincoln was kneeling on the side of the left skyscraper. He was being held by four metal wires all attached on his waist, he held a his signature rifle with the butt of the gun in his shoulder. He waits patently for his target to walk out of the building and into the car.

Tshsk "Lincoln do you have eyes on target" Lincoln pressed the microphone in his ear and titled his his head to the left oh so slight to see a small touchscreen monitor on his arm linked up to a camera inside the building. The camera showed a well dressed elderly man walking down the sairs with bodyguards. "I see him walking out now." Lincoln pressed a botton on the monitor switching the view of the camera to the camera across the street.

"Money's been paid ...clearing area's in computer systems and... Your clear to kill." Lincoln looked down the sight of the sniper rifle, and huge a heavy bullet with deep cut marks into it. He fired the the bullet in the direction of the target, there was two building side by side blocking the target. The bulletstarted to be carried by the wind and changed direction following the wind but kept momentum as it passed the two builds and hit the old man in the head.

"I love wind currents, they work so well in my favor on jobs like this... Time to go"

Lincoln pressed a botton on his wait letting him fall to to the ground and be cuaght by a huge air bag filled with air. Lincoln climbed out of it and walked into a door leading inside the building, he walked down to the end of the hallway where a black case lie and wait. Lincoln packed the sniper into the case and pulled another botton out of it, he walked back outside the building and into a car john wick was waiting in. Both assassins drove off with the police passing by them heading to the scene of assassination.

"Kid I heard what happened at school and need to learn to ignore it. I know that feeling all to well, the need to kill what pissed you off as soon as possible, the ack of knowing someone will try to stop you and yes you had made peice with that clyde kid since he was tricked but and and him see it in your eyes... Your hungery for the thrill of death. I suggest you get over the bitch Ann or Ronnie slut or what ever her name is now befor it's to late." John drove out of town Lincoln pressed the bottom sending the signal and blowing up the case along with the building.

"Hey well when your families a bunch of assholes and you can't trust no one it's hard to forgive and forget." Lincoln looked out the window and into the world that awaited him. "At this point I might as well get rid of my problems one by one." Lincoln said clenching his fists and john looking at him as he drove them out of the state.

**Offically it's own thing**


	4. John Linc 3

**Yo boy been busy with twitch and I'm going to Army reserves for college soooo I've been busy.**

"GET HIM TO THE ER RIGHT FUCKING NOW" John was pulling Lincoln on a hospital bed rushing through a building filled with professional dressed people. "I NEED A GOD DAMN DOCTOR IN ROOM G29" A woman on the side of the bed holding down a had on Lincoln's chest keeping pace with john. She kept snapping her fingers in Lincoln's face to keep him up and alive, "we're losing him where's that doctor" "Right here we got it from here... OH SHIT WE'RE LOSING HIM."

Four hours later

John paced back and forth in the room down the hall, his clothes covered in Lincoln's blood and cuts from their mission. 'Damn it kid you better not die on me... I know you think no one cares but damn it I do'

The doctor walked up to john with a serious look on her face, he closed and locked the door pressing her hand on the wall making the world outside of it silent. "We're good to talk here it's sound and bullet proof... Now as for your little partner he has four broken rips, a huge stab wound that will leave a scare but thats nothing new and four bullet wounds... But he's alive."

John sighed in relief knowing that Lincoln would be alive, he then looked at the doctor with a death glare shivers down her spine.

"I know I know you want info on your girl and to see if she's ready to go... John by leaving with her leaving the kid to those monsters up top so... Please just wait." She balled her hands up in a saddened anger knowing Lincoln was done with his trainingg and just left a real mission by himself.

"Maddie, that kid just infuriated an enemy base filled with two thousand, killed all but one who was already poisoned anyway to which he knew and after doing all that walked baxk here with no transport thirty miles as injured as he was... He is ready." John then got puched in the face by maddie as tears rolled down her face. She continued with several other punches to his chest not wanting him to leave Lincoln.

"You know how this ends for kids like him, they never find piece and either go insane from the job or end up killed on it... Just watch over him John." She punched him two more times knowing the pain she was feeling herself but he was faith Lincoln and he won't be like his other students.

**Four hours later**

Lincoln awoke from his sleep in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown with bandages all over his body. He looked out the window seeing the night sky as the stars shined in the darkness.

"How beautiful the night can be" He said in a cold whisper.

"It's a good thing you'll be working around that time then huh agent 120" A young women asain women black her and green hair said sitting in the corner of the room. She stood up revealing herself in a black skirt going with her white botton down shirt and a red leather jacket.

"Jackie what are doing here." Lincoln asked knowing why she was here either to say he's done or someone he knows just died.

"John's done agent 120 so... Your own your own from this point forward... Good luck with everything, as of protocol he doesn't know you and you don't know him." She walked out the room leaving Lincoln to himself and to let the information sink into his head.

"I'm on my own..." He looked out the window back at the night sky. "This is gonna be really hard."


	5. John Linc 4

Lincoln was in school looking out the window watching a plan go down and smirked.

'I thought they hade a mission in my territory saved for next week'

The day went on and it was lunch time, clyde and Lincoln was standing in line waiting for there turn. Everyone was talking about the recent news of a plane crashed were a billionaire was killed while in it.

Clyde pulled on Lincoln's shirt and mouthed out "did you have a part in it" to which Lincoln shook his head and clyde dropped it seconds later. After the Ronnie Ann moment one year back clyde would check up on Lincoln to see if he still hade his head in the right direction.

The woman in question just walked in the cafeteria and looked around for easy prey. She had become the top bully in the school targeting the younger and weaker students, she would accusationlly aim for Lincoln who would beat her in fights and today was the day she'd try again.

She spotted Lincoln chillin with clyde and walked over to them with a grin. On her way over she gathered two other girls who walked behind her their target was clear just fuck with Lincoln.

"Hey there BBC how was your day going" Ronnie Ann said cutting the line talking to clyde. The girls all looking at the two as they walked passed them, "go away Ronnie Ann, we're not in the mood" clyde responded.

'You just had to respond didn't you' Lincoln thought as ronnie ann the the girls laughed. "Yo clyde why don't you ditch the white haired freak and come be with me and have some fun."

Clyde looked at the three girls and back to his best friend "I'll have to decline, Now go away" clyde said in a cold voice and everyone watched as five tall muscler teen boys walked behind Ronnie Ann.

"Such a shame then guess you'll get jumped too then huh." Lincoln huffed and stepped out of line and looked at all five guys. They stepped up ready to beat the shit of him, or so they thought.

Lincoln took his shirt off showing the room room his scares, but the one that got the most attention was the in the middle of his chest. The rest of his scared were cut marks or bullet wounds but in the middle close to his heart was like a dark crater six inches long and five inches wide with a brand mark on it.

The five ran at Lincoln ready to punch him as he put his hands up "die" and with that Lincoln puched and sent the first guy flying ten feet in the air knocking his jaw loss. The second guy tried to run but Lincoln grabbed his shirt and snapped his ancle in half by stepping on it.

The third guy pulled out a knife and swung it but Lincoln cuaght it with his finger and took it. He flipped it aroumd and swund it giving his opponent a huge slash mark on his chest. The fourth tried to sneak up on him only to be held up by his throut and passed out from lack of air.

The last and finale one fell to to ground and backed up slowly trying to get away. The teachers rushed in the cafeteria ready for anything but was meet by Lincoln's assault they hung their heads in shame. "Just... Just let him finish and the help the wounded like last time" the principal said grimly.

Lincoln walked closer and closer to the student who eventually curled up into a ball like form holding his legs close and his head down. He pissed himself in fear when Lincoln was over him which made Lincoln smile and leave the coward there in his own filth.

Clyde picked up Lincoln's orange shirt and watched as he walked over to Ronnie Ann, who was standing by herself as her back up ran away in fear. "If you ever do that shit again I'll fucking kill them next time, I'M.NOT.IN.THE.MOOD... Do I make myself clear" Lincoln said making everyone in the cafeteria scared for there lives.

"Crystal sweat cheeks" The girl said wannting a reaction of any sort from him, but failed as he walked away from her.

Clyde gave Lincoln his shirt and the two walked out of the cafeteria not knowing that they just made a new rumor about themselves.

**Seven hours later**

**With Ronnie Ann**

**LEMON START**

Ronnie Ann walked finger herself as she thought about what Lincoln had done to her little plan to piss him off. She squizzed her nipples as her finger were working magic on her pussy in a fast pace.

"Oh~ Lincoln you have no idea what you do to me~" Ronnie Ann imagined Lincoln going down on her with fury in his eyes his cock was going deep inside her pussy while smakong her ass red making her moan in joy.

Lincoln leifted her up and stood her as he penetrated into her dripping wet peach. Ronnie Ann got on her knees and sucked his dick as much as she could taking the hole nine inches of pure bliss down her throat until he came in her pussy again from the last time.

"I'LL HAPPY BY THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN! FILL ME WOTH YOUR CUM OH PLEASE~." Ronnie Ann muffled as she came over her hand and fell asleep.

**LEMON END**

**Elsewhere**

In a tall buildings in New York City were three men sitting around a table with one in the middle sitting a a throne like chair. The room was to dark to see any of their face but the gold they wore was visible and all of it showed the marking of a

"Our agents have a new recruit in Royal Woods, he's already been trained by the hit man association so he'll just need a new place and payment" one of them said wering a hat.

"What's his name." The man in tje middle said.

"Lincoln Loud AKA WHITE PHYNIX"


	6. John Linc 5

Lincoln walked down the metal hallway gaining stars from the scientist he was passing by, many stopped to look at him with fear and amazement. Lincoln walked up to a double steel locked door, he pushed the security codes into doors lock pad. Lincoln wore his regular all black suit and tie with shoes, the only difference between then and now was the fact he was wearing an all white mask with four usb cords plugged in with two on each side that stopped to his neck.

The organization he worked for uses masks to show a high kill target mission was to be launched that day, the organization had no fear for what others thought of it since it was a government organization. The agents could even give away their information and wouldn't receive any punishment at all, Lincoln however was the secret type of agents. No one the job knew who he was outside the job, and no one outside the job knew what he was doing except those he saw as a needed to protect himself.

Lincoln made it clear that if his family was ever caught in the crossfire, he would pick the mission over them every time without fail.

Lincoln entered the room and looked over it checking for anything that may had been tampered with. The room had his gun choice mounted on the wall ready for use, but his favorite two weapons would be placed in separate suit cases for use. The room also had white carpet with a section for shows, a light brown desk and a triple monitor computer added with two two hundred megabyte hardware.

Lincoln took off his shoes and walked over to the computer setting down and activating the super computer. The computer loaded up with a holografic earth with pathways and hideouts all over the world, Lincoln typed In his computer and Information started to load on his screen. The information showed a Japanese girl his age with black hair and a school uniform holding a sword, the holografic world turned and locked on to her location, the words rogue kill target appeared on her profile. Lincoln opened a drawer and pulled a cord from it and attached it to his mask, the masks eyes lite up while the computer had the words transferring on it's screen.

Lincoln laid back in the chair looking over all the information again for his mask, the room door opened but Lincoln didn't move it make a sound knowing only one person can enter his office.

"I'm pretty sure I told you that you can't work until I checked you over agent 120, but I knew you wouldn't listen just like he didn't" Lincoln lifted the masked to see Maddie the head doctor of the organization check him over without a second thought. She was old russian woman with blondie hair and green eyes, she checked everything that need to be done and gave him the all clear stamp on the paper.

"Well to be quite honest, since when do I ever listen to anyone other that the briefing" Lincoln said in a joking manner which got him a snack to the head.

"That's the point, you never listen to me and you come back hurt... You know it's been some time since you talked to him, you really should." She said in mild disappointment at how to the was turning out.

"He's out of the organization, now if you're done I'll be leaving for the mission tomorrow" Lincoln said as Maddie nodded and the two left the room with Lincoln picking up both of the suitcases.

**Sorry I've been gone so long, I've been busy with personal stuff and school.**


	7. John Linc 6

**Geo Soul- Hi**

The sun rose over the city as a month passed after Lincoln mission was completed, the family was all up and about earlier than Lincoln as always. The families feelings for him wasn't solidified by love and the compactions surrounding Lincoln didn't make it any better, some of the siblings loved their brother but feared the killer walking around their home.

Some feared their brother and hated the assassin holding him hostage with the pain, but all of them felt sorry for Lincoln because the actions he did to protect them even without them showing him love for it and the scares Lincoln gained on his body saving their lives so many times.

The family gathers and completed their daily routine and Lynn Sr. was about to close the door when he saw Lucy sitting on the couch sick. "Sweetie are you sure you can't go to school, I don't won't to leave you here with Him walking around" her father was referring to Lincoln.

Lucy kept a contempt face and hide the anger with her normal nonchalant attitude, "I'll be fine dad" Lucy said gaining a smile from her father as he closed and locked the door. As soon as the car drove off Lucy punched the couch pillow ripping it apart, she called down when she saw her brother walking down the stairs and looking at her in silence.

Lincoln walked into the kitchen and cooked himself breakfast as usual, he walked back to the living room and changed the channel to the news. Lucy grabbed the pillow and threw it into the trash can for Lincoln to dump out later, when she walked back to her set and alert flashed on the television screen.

Lincoln stood up and was about to leave the room when a darkened figure appeared on his screen, Lincoln turned around and gave the figure a deadly glare. "Yes commander, what is it you require of me to complete on my day off from work and school" Lincoln pushed towards his higher command to show his displeasure.

A mouth appeared on the figure and it grind and Lincoln and Lucy, "the agency requires nothing from you, I just wanted to personally congratulate you on a successful mission" the figure said cutting off the television.

'That's bullshit and you know it bobby' Lincoln thought while his sister was left in shock about what just happened. Lincoln turned around and walked up the stairs, "Lucy don't tell the other about what you saw or Lisa will year up the television trying to see how it works" Lincoln said not giving her a looking.

Lucy nodded and Lincoln walked up the stairs and back into his room, 'what the fuck was that about, Bobby knows I'm on break today and isn't he supposed to be in school with Lori' Lincoln gave it some more thought but gave it a rest to go back to sleep.

Lucy turned the TV back on only to see the figure waiting for her, she changed the channel many times and every times the figure was there waiting. "What do you want from me" Lucy demanded to get the man off her TV screen.

The figure leaned his head in closer to and looked at Lucy "how would you like to help your brother and tame those raw skills you have."

**With Bobby now shown as one of Lincoln's higher and Lucy showing promise in abilities, what could be next is a mystery of events, so join us next time for the next episode of John Linc.**


	8. John Linc 7

Lincoln sat in his seat with his head on his hand and a bored expression on his face, the teacher was talking about world war two and the terrible events that transpired during the waring country.

Men commiting war crimes of destroying the homes and building that helped and was part of the community of towns in European countries had been destroyed, along with the killing of civilians or a fate worst than death waited them if captured.

The class was in disbelief that the men of the war would commit such terrible acts, but Lincoln stared at the pages of the paper bored of these images knowing that they didn't show the real thing. He had been consumed by war and the operations him and his "co-workers" had been trained to handle, the war and missions caused some of his "co-workers" to go insane or die from the crushing intensity and stress placed on them from the battles.

He looked around and saw his classmates squirm and shake with the visible death, torment, and gore displayed on the pages. Reality did not come to the school very often, and the only piece of it's existence was through the form of Lincoln himself. He always gave off the smell of blood and had the eyes of a killer, not with this just in mind his body was clear prof that the school was a safe haven compared to the real world.

The teacher was continuing to teach the subject with ease since she had rehearsed the class works time after time every year, but the dreary greed of blood caused her to stop as she and the other students started shaking.

"Does... Any one else want to leave right now" she asked not turning around in fear if what was causing the terror in the class.

The students responded with a yes from most of the class, the only one not intangled in fear was Lincoln who at this point stared off into space. All was hell in the class as the eternal hatred strangled the class with his bloodlust.

In Lincoln's Mind

"Look at the white rabbit, those eyes hold so much hatred towards me in them and I love it." A man was over Lincoln who was laying on the ground face forward. The whip marks and stab wounds all over his body made it clear that he was talking his time, the man over Lincoln was a tall blonde white male with green eyes.

"I...WILL... I'LL KILL... YOU... BASTARD" Lincoln declared going in and out of consciousness as his body began to fail him.

Even with the threat thrown at him in pure hatred the man still continued to beat down on Lincoln. "That's good, cause I want you to remember me agent, or should I say LINCOLN LINCOLN LINCOLN LINCOLN!!!"

OUT OF LINCOLN'S MIND

"LINCOLN LOUD!" The teacher screamed making him snap out of his day dream and look at her with confusion. Everyone except Lincoln was shaking from the look in his eyes alone, it was obvious that he was going on a war path inside his own mind.


	9. Comeback

With Lucy

Lucy was punching and dodging the blows heading her direction by two masked figures in the cover of complete darkness. It had been a month since Bobby told her she had what it takes to help her brother survive, to take the fight to the enemy instead of standing by like the rest of the family. Lincoln of course wasn't told of her training due to him doing what he does so the other wouldn't have to, but Lucy was different from the rest of them. She couldn't stand by and let he older brother take on all the pain alone, she knew what that felt like herself. To know that everyone else in the family was normal except yourself, to know your own parents sometimes looked at you and questioned why the brought you into this world. Lucy stayed focused and flipped over both of her trainers and knocked them out.

"She's ready" Bobby said watching the entire training unfold. Had taken down ten thugs by herself, and two trained masters by herself, she was ready to fight by his side.

**With Lincoln **

Lincoln was deep in thought, he heard what happened to John and his wife, 'I'll go talk with him later this month, he is my old friend after all.' Lincoln snapped out of his thoughts and caught the ball heading for him.

By now the hole school knew not to fuck with Lincoln loud, but once in a while their would be one dumb ass who tested his patience, this dumb ass was a transfer student who thought he ran the school. Lincoln didn't care about running the school so it would had been easy for him, but he knew from the rumors that if you can take down Lincoln your basically a king. He however didn't realize that Lincoln wasn't in the mood.

Lincoln cocked his arm back the threw the ball in the transfers chest knocking him out on the ground, he the proceeded to go the the locker room and change. "I'm getting a little tired of school" he said opening the locker room door.

**The in organization**

"Is everything prepared for his test" one figure said in the darkness of the room.

"Yes, we have the new recruit trained and ready" another figure spoke.

"And John, what about him" the last figure of the five spoke.

"He is busy grieving his dead whore wife" a feminine figure spoke.

"She is not a whore, sure she made our best quite, but she's not a whore" the forth figure spoke.

"Ok, let the games begin" the first figure said standing up and leaving the other four in the room.

**Ok so I'm back, I had the longest writer's block in life but I'm back**.


End file.
